Life Isn't Like A Magazine
by Unleashed From Within
Summary: "Life isn't like a magazine. You can't just print it on paper and get a perfect result. It doesn't work that way, babe."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** New story! Woohoo. This is one of three new stories I've been working on.

Chapter 1

"David, I love this place. Thank you for bringing me here." Beth Phoenix-Batista said to her husband as he pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

"You're welcome." David Batista said with a smile as he walked around the table and sat in the chair across from her. He hated this restaurant. _Lakeview_ was a place for the rich to come and dine on some of the world's best food, but he hated being here. He would rather be having a cheeseburger from a fast food restaurant than be here. But coming here makes his wife happy and hell would freeze over before his wife ever step foot in a fast food joint.

"So how was work today, David?" Beth asked as she looked through her menu.

"It was fine." David said as he stared at his menu. Being the CEO, president and head editor of one of the top leading magazine in the U.S. was a lot of work but it was well worth it because he loved his job. He fought hard to get his company to the level that it's at. And he was proud of everything he achieved but he wanted more. He wanted his magazine to be better. He wanted his marriage to be better. He wanted his life to be better.

He had some ideas on how to make his magazine better. He knew to make his life better he would first have to fix his marriage. His marriage is falling apart but his wife just doesn't realize it. She thinks their marriage is perfect but it's not and it hasn't been perfect for a while. David knows it's not his wife's fault that he cheated on her.

"David, are you okay?" Beth said as she looked at her husband.

"Huh?" David said as he looked up from his menu.

"I said are you okay I've been talking to you for the past three minutes and you haven't said anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I was thinking about work. What were you talking about?"

"Well, I said I think we should expand our family. I think we should have a baby."

"Oh. Really?" On the outside David was calm on the inside he was having a panic attack. "What about your career. Do you want to put it on hold now?"

"Yeah. Dave I'm a first grade teacher I help and teach other people's kids every day. I want to help and teach and raise our own, I'm ready if you are."

David didn't know what to say he wanted to have kids with Beth since the day he met her but he didn't want to bring a child into a marriage that may not last that much longer if he tells her that he cheated on her.

"Are you ready David?" Beth asked again.

"Umm. . . I . . . umm. . . I need to go to the bathroom." David said as he quickly stood up.

"David. . ."

"If the waiter comes before I get back just get me whatever you're having." David said, barely getting the words got of his mouth before walking quickly to the bathroom.

He took a deep breath and released it as he entered the bathroom. He didn't have to use the bathroom but he couldn't sit at the table with his wife any longer.

He looked around the large room and was glad no one else was in there. He walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. When he came up from the sink he caught his reflection in the mirror. As he stared at his reflection he didn't see the smart, strong-willed, powerful and loving David Batista. He saw the lying, cheating and weak David Batista and he hated it, he hated himself.

He reached over and grabbed a few paper towels to dry his face as he heard the door to the bathroom open he didn't look over at the door because he really didn't care who was coming through it. He continued to dry his face until his smelt cigarette smoke drifting through the air.

He looked back in the mirror and saw John Cena, a male prostitute that only caters to the rich. He only known John for a year and used his services a few times but he loved everything about John. Everything from his beautiful body to his witty, goofy, carefree and sometimes rude personality. Dave knew it was wrong to feel that way about someone other than his wife but he couldn't control it and it made him sick to his stomach.

Dave wanted to tell his wife about John and he wanted to tell John how he felt about him, but he knew John isn't the type of guy that wants to be tied to anyone. So why risk telling his wife about him when he knew John wouldn't want to be with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Smoking." John answered before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"What are you doing here at this restaurant?"

"Eating." John said with a smirk.

"Can you say more than one word?" Dave asked as he tossed his paper towels in the trash.

"Yeah."

"John!"

"Fine." John said with a laugh. "I'm here on a date."

"A Date? You don't date. Whenever you're with someone, it's always business."

"Fine its business but if the person I'm with pays me the right amount of money, I'll call it whatever they want me to call it."

"Why are you here?" John said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm here having dinner with my wife."

"Really? I want to meet her." John said with a smile as he slowly turned to head out of the bathroom.

"No you don't." Dave said as he rushed over and grabbed John's wrist to stop him from leaving out of the bathroom. "You are not meeting my wife."

"I promise I'll behave. I won't tell her you pay me for sex countless times." John said turning to face Dave.

Dave added pressure to John's wrist to get him to stop talking. "Keep your voice down. Everyone does not need to hear what goes on in my life."

"Ouch you're hurting me." John said with a playful smirk as he stepped closer to Dave so they were only a few inches apart. "I usually charge extra for that but since you're the one doing the hurting it free."

Dave wanted to lean in the last few inches and kiss John but he couldn't do it knowing his wife was only a few feet away from him. "You're getting ashes all over the floor?" He said as let John's wrist go and stepped back.

"Huh?"

"Your cigarette ashes are all over the floor."

"Oh." John said as he looked down at the floor. He was so busy teasing Dave that he completely forgot he was holding the lit cigarette in his hand.

Dave watched John walk over to the sink and doused the cigarette in water before tossing it in the trash. He watched every movement John made and noticed for the first time that John was actually dressed in black suit. He was so uses to seeing John in jeans and a tee shirt or shorts and a jersey that it was a little shocking to see him looking so stylish. If Dave did know John was a prostitute he would have thought he was a model.

"Why are you staring at me? Do you want me to do something for you?" John asked as a playful smirk grace his face as he turned to face Dave. "If so I'm not doing it in this bathroom, I have standards you know. We'll do it in your car."

"I don't want to do anything. I was just admiring your suit. It's very nice."

"Thanks" John said as he looked down at himself. "Do you really like it?"

"Yeah, you look very beautiful." Dave said as he stepped closer to John to stare into his eyes. "I mean you always look beautiful but. . ."

"Umm. . . I should be getting back to my date." John said cutting Dave off. "I'll see you later HLH." John said as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Why do you keep call me HLH? What the hell does that mean?"

"If it told you what it meant your ego will triple in size." John said with a laugh before leaving out of the bathroom.

Dave stood in the bathroom replaying in his head the look of confusion and sadness in John's eyes when he told John he was beautiful. Dave suddenly felt like he wanted to know more about John and what made him tick.

Dave checked his reflection in the mirror one more time before heading back out to have dinner with his wife.

**So what do everyone think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**So don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Thank you cenarko1986 & firefoxsilver9 for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Dave stepped off the elevator and made the short walk pass his secretary's desk and to his office. He was tried and barely awake when he entered his office. He placed his briefcase on the floor before placing his laptop on his desk and sitting down at his desk. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with his wife the night before. He was able to get her to hold off the talks on expanding their family but he didn't know how long that hold would last.

"Good morning, Mr. Batista." Brie Bella, Dave's secretary said as she entered his office with a cup of coffee for Dave.

"Morning, Brie. Do I have messages or mail?" Dave asked as he accepted the coffee.

"No mail, but you do have a few messages." Brie said as she flipped through the papers in her hands. "You want the good news or bad news first?"

"Give me the good news first."

"Okay good news. You had ten calls from companies that would like to buy an ad spot in the magazine. Jeff Hardy said he would love to shoot the photos for this month's cover and spread. Now the bad news, Jeff said the only time he has open is five o'clock this afternoon."

"That no problem I'll just call the model and do the shoot at five."

"Actually that's a problem; our model for this month cover had a family emergency and left for Paris last night."

"What?"

"Wait there's more bad news Shawn Michaels, our head printer called. He said if you want this month's issue printed and in stores on time, he needs the final edited copy on his desk by 10am tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"There was a mix up with two other magazines so now he has to reprint both of them. The reprint time is going to run into your print time."

"So he's going to print mines now to keep the deadline with the distributors."

"Right."

"Damn. This cannot be happening." Dave said as he felt a headache come on.

"What would you like me to do first?"

"Call LayCool modeling agency and see if they have anyone that comes close to the model we had. And tell them I need him now."

"Yes sir." Brie said as she turned and walked out of his office.

"Damn this day isn't starting out good." Dave said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven o'clock in the morning but Dave wanted a drink . . . badly. But all thoughts of drinking left his mind when his cell phone started ringing. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out but soon wished he didn't as his wife's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello." Dave said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey baby." Beth greeted. "You left before I woke up."

"Yeah I know. There's an emergency here at work that needed my attention." Dave said knowing he had no idea he had no model when he came to work today. But he couldn't tell Beth the real reason he left home early was because if she woke up and asked him again about having a baby he might break down and confess he cheated on her.

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"We're working on it." Dave said as he looked up and saw Brie standing at his door. "Beth I have to go. I'll call you late."

"Wait, are we still meeting for lunch?"

"Baby, I don't know if I'm going to have time to leave my office today. I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Dave you promised."

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you."

"You know David your promises are starting to wear very thin."

"I know." Dave said, knowing by the tone of his wife's voice she was more than a little pissed off.

"Do you? Because I don't think you do David. Cause if you did you wouldn't keep breaking your promises to me."

"Beth what the fuck do you want me to do?" Dave said as he watching Brie close his door so he can argue with his wife in private. "I'm sorry Beth but I can't just drop everything to have lunch with you. I have a magazine to run and I'm on a tight deadline."

"Well while you are running your magazine and on your tight deadlines I want you to remember you have a wife. A wife that is sick and tired of being in marriage where she feels completely alone. And if things do not fucking change you will no longer have to worry about that wife because she will be long gone."

"Beth I'm. . ." Was all Dave got out before he heard Beth hang up her phone. "Fuck."

Dave knew everything with his wife just when from bad to worst. But he didn't have time to think about that, he had to save his magazine.

"Brie." Dave said as he clicked the intercom in his office phone.

"Coming, sir." She said two second before opening Dave's office door and entering his office.

"Please tell me they have a model for us."

"Sorry. I talked to Layla and she said they don't have anyone for us."

"Oh fuck." Dave said as he ran a hand over his hair.

"Should I start calling around to other modeling agencies?"

"No. I think I have someone that can be our model." Dave said as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase. "But I do need you to make a few phone calls."

"Okay." Brie said as she had a pen and paper in hand ready to take down what Dave needed done.

"Let wardrobe know they may need to make a few adjustments on this month wardrobe. Then call the assistant editors and tell them I need a mock copy of the magazine my desk by four. And tell them and the writers I'll be calling a meeting to go over the magazine at seven."

"What about Shawn and the ad spots?"

"Tell Shawn there will be a copy on his desk by 10am tomorrow. And call the companies and tell them I need their ads on my desk by three and no later."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Thank you for calling all these people for me. I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it. Besides a raise will be enough." Brie said with a smile.

"I think you're right." Dave said with a smile. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dave said as he headed out of his office. "Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Will do."

"Oh there's one more thing I need you to do." Dave said stopping and turning back to Brie

"What's that?"

"Pray we get a model for this cover." Dave said before turning back around and heading towards the elevators.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

Dave stood outside of one of the most expensive apartment building in New York. He looked at the address on the building then at the hand written address on the paper he was holding and his hand.

"No fucking way he lives here. This has to be a fake address." Dave whispered to himself as he walked into the building.

He walked through the lobby and into the elevator. He pressed the button for the tenth floor. Praying the whole ride up that address wasn't someone else's.

Dave walked the short distance from the elevator to the room number written on the paper. He paused in front of the door for a second before knocking. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A male asked as he stood in the door wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, showed off his tattooed covered arms.

"Umm. . . I think I may have the wrong place but does John Cena live here?"

"Maybe. Who the hell wants to know?" The male said as he became very protective all of a sudden.

"My name is David Batista."

"Batista? Where have I heard that name before? Oh HLH." Dave watched as a smile started to spread across the male's face.

"I take it, he live here?"

"Yeah, he's here." The male said as he took a step to the side. "Come in. I'm Randy Orton, John's roommate." Randy said as he held out his hand for Dave to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Dave said as he shook Randy's hand.

"Have a seat in the living room and I'll go wake him."

Dave watched as Randy headed down the hall and knocked softly on a closed door before opening it and entering the room. Dave stood there for a second before walking into the large but cozy living room. Everything from the snow-white carpet Dave was standing on, to the black baby grand piano in the corner by the fire place to the pictures on the walls screamed high-class.

Dave walked past the plush couch, reclining chair and glass coffee table, to the french double doors that lead out to the balcony. Dave stood there taking in the beautiful view of Manhattan as his thoughts wandered back to the argument he had with his wife. Dave snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone enter the room.

"He should be out in a second." Randy said as he walked over to stand next by Dave. "I do have to warn you John isn't a morning person.

"Thanks for the warning." Dave said as continued to stare out the doors. "This is a breath taking view."

"Yeah. John said he brought this apartment because he loved the view."

"Brought? I thought you can only rent these apartments."

"Your right, but if you're John Cena you get whatever you want."

"I see." Dave said as he learned something else about John.

"Do you want anything to drink? I just made some coffee."

"No thanks. I just finish drinking some on my drive over here."

"Okay. How about something to eat? I'm not as good of a cook as John but I can warm the hell out of a frozen waffle." Randy said with a laugh.

"Stop giving our food away." John mumbled as he walked into the living room.

Dave looked over toward John and saw him standing there in just a pair of boxer-brief. The view of Manhattan was nothing compare to the view of John.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Randy said as he turned towards John.

"Well stop. It's too early for that." John mumbled.

"Would you like some coffee to wake you up a little bit more?" Randy said with a smirk.

"No because I'm going to kick him out and then go back to bed."

"Maybe you should hear what he has to say before you kick him out. I sure it's important since he came here this early."

"Don't you have somewhere to be Randy?"

"Oh shit!" Randy said as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to be late. It was nice meeting you Dave." Randy said as he turned to face Dave.

"Same here."

"I'll see you later John." Randy said as he gave John a quick hug before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" John said as soon as he heard the front door closed.

"Good morning to you too." Dave said as with a smile as he watched a very sleepy John made his way over to the couch.

"Fuck you." John said as he sat down.

"You have a nice apartment. And the view is. . ."

"Dave just tell me what the fuck you want. I just got home four hours ago so I am too tired to listen to you go on and on about my apartment and the fucking view." John said as he stared at Dave.

"Okay." Dave said before walking over to the couch to sit next to John. "I need a favor."

"It way too early for sex, Dave." John said as he ran a hand over his face trying to wake up some.

"No, not that kind of favor."

"Then you've came to the wrong person. Let yourself out." John said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"John, you don't even know what the favor is." Dave said as he stood up.

"Good-bye Dave." John yelled.

"I'm not leaving." Dave yelled before sitting back down.

* * *

Dave didn't realize he fell asleep until his felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. It took him a second to remember he was lying on John's couch.

"I think you're the first person to sleep on this couch since Randy accidently fell asleep on it when I brought it two years ago." John said as he held a bottle of water in his hand. "And unfortunately when you sit up you are going to find out why no one sleeps on this thing."

"What are you talking about?" Dave said as he went to sit up but instantly stop when a pain shot through his back. "Shit! My back!"

"Here you're going to need this." John said as he passed Dave the bottle of water and two aspirins.

"Why did you let me fall asleep on this thing?" Dave said as he accepted the water and pills from John, noticing John was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Hey don't get mad at me. It was your choice to stay I told you to leave." John said and he sat on the arm of the couch.

"I can't drink water lying down. Help me sit up."

"I think you left out the first three words of your sentence." John said as he stared at Dave with a smirk.

"Can you please help me sit up?" Dave said through clench teeth.

"Yes I can." John said with a smile as he stood up and took the water and aspirin from Dave, sitting them on the coffee table before turning back to Dave. "Clench your teeth cause this is going to hurt."

"What?" Dave barely had time to finish what he was saying before John grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him into a sitting position. The string of swear words that came out of Dave's mouth was enough offend anyone but they only make John laugh.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Dave yelled.

"You asked me to help you up." John said as he passed Dave back the water and pills.

"Usually when someone helps another up they do it with care not malice." Dave said before downing the water and pills.

"Whatever. Just take your damn aspirins." John said as he headed out of the room but returning a few seconds later wearing a black hoodie.

"So what is this big favor?"

"I know you're not the type of person to do favors for anyone."

"You're right about that."

"So let's not call it a favor because I will pay you if you chose to do this." Dave said as he sat the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Do what?"

"I need you to be a model."

"A model!" John said before a laugh escaped his lips. "You're joking right?"

"No. Look I have this amazing artists coming today at five to shoot the cover and a fashion spread for my magazine but the model I was using had to fly home to Paris. So I need you to do the cover and spread."

"No."

"What?" Dave said he was shocked that john answered so fast.

"I'm not doing it."

"Are you serious?"

"Very." John said as he stood up and headed for the balcony leaving a stunned Dave behind.

"Why?" Dave said as he followed John out to the balcony.

"Because I don't want to."

"You can give me a better explanation than that." Dave said as he stood next to John.

"I like the explanation I gave you."

"Dammit John! Do you know how much money I could lose if I don't get this photo shoot done on time?"

"I'm sure you'll get it done on time with another model." John said as he looked out over the city.

"John I gave you thousands of dollars on a number of occasions. Thousands of dollars that I'm sure helps you pay your bills. So the very least you can do is put on some nice expensive clothes and strike a fucking pose in front of a camera for one hour. I am begging you, which is something I don't do."

John looked at Dave before looking back at the city. Dave could see from the look in John's eyes that he was really struggling with this decision.

"Do you not want to be in my magazine because you're worried that your clients will see it and out you?"

"No. I could get a flying fuck about any of them seeing me on the cover of a magazine. Besides they wouldn't out me because they're all too worried about losing their marriages, businesses and social statue."

"Is it the pay? Because I will pay you five thousand dollars to do this."

"It's not the pay." John said as he continued to look at the cars and people passing his building.

"Then what is it? And what can I do to fix it?"

"It's nothing." John said as he backed away from Dave and went back inside his apartment.

"John!"

"Dave, I'll think about it. But if I'm not at your office by four then I'm not doing it."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." John said with a smirk. "Now get out. I have phone calls to make and places to go."

"Okay." Dave said with a little smile as he headed towards the front door with John following behind him. Dave paused at the door before turning around to face John. "I really hope you show up."

"Well you better stop hoping and start praying."

"Yeah maybe I should." Dave said before giving John a quick but soft kiss on the lips. Dave knew John hated being kissed by one of his clients but at that point Dave needed to feel his lips on John's and the fact that John didn't push him away showed he wanted it too.

"Bye Dave." John said as he fought the urge to pull Dave into his bedroom.

"Bye John." Dave said as he open the door and headed down the hall, towards the elevator.

**Don't forget to review!**

**Note: **Still very shocked that Edge is retiring. But I'm glad he's doing it before something more serious happened to him in the ring. But damn it's going to be weird not seeing him every week.

Thank you Edge for all the rated R memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Any images, names, or content used in this fanfic that's related with the WWE is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon's. So please don't sue me.

**Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter typed and posted by the end of this week or the beginning of next week.

**Note 2: **For the sake of this story I've changed Randy Orton's age. He'll be 21 instead of 31.

**Note3:** Thank you cenarko1986, ghostofarebelpug17, 21jumpstreetmcquaids & wordlifecena for the review on the chapter 3. You're reviews mean so much to me.

**Chapter 4**

Dave glanced at his watch for the tenth time in the past two minutes. It was five minutes 'til 4 and John hadn't shown up for the photo shoot.

"Mr. Batista." Brie said as she entered Dave's office. "Here the mock copy of the mag."

"Thanks Brie." Dave said as he accepted the three-ring binder for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call around to other modeling agencies? I sure we can get someone here before five."

"No. If the person I talked to don't show in the next five minutes than I'll just have to do the cover and spread myself."

"Should I call down to wardrobe and tell them to make adjustments to your size."

"No. Not yet." Dave said as she looked at his watch again.

"Okay. If you need me I'll be at my desk." Brie said before heading out of Dave's office and closing the door behind her.

"Come on John." Dave said as he looked at his watch again before opening the binder.

Dave was flipped through the pages in the binder when he heard Brie yelling at someone one second later his office door was pushed open.

"Sir you can't come in here." Brie said as she walked backwards into the office.

"Look lady, I don't have time for this." John said as he followed Brie into the office.

"I will call security." Brie threated.

"And I will kick their asses." John said as he stared at Brie.

"Brie it's okay." Dave said as he walked over to her. "This is John. He's our model."

"Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea." Brie said as he looked at Dave then back to John.

"Yeah, whatever." John mumbled as he side stepped the two and headed towards Dave's desk.

"Brie, call down to wardrobe and tell them I will be down there in a few minutes with John."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Dave waited until Brie walked out of his office and closed the door before looking over at John. "Thank you for coming John."

"Yeah sure." John said as he looked at the picture of Dave and Beth. "Can we get this over with? I have other places I need to be."

"Yeah. Follow me." Dave said as he walked out of his office with John following behind him. They walked pass Brie's desk at head towards the elevator. Dave hit the down button and waited for the elevator doors to open. They stood in silence as they waited. Dave felt this weird vibe coming off of John he didn't know what it was but he knew he didn't like it. John let out a sigh as the elevator doors opened. Dave hit the button for the sixth floor when they entered the elevator. Dave waited for the doors to close before turned towards John.

"Are you okay?" Dave said as he stared at John.

"I'm fine." John said as he stared at the closed doors.

"Are you sure? Because in the short year I've known you, you've never been this quite."

"I said I'm fine."

"If you don't want to do this, it okay."

"You're starting to irritate me." John said with a smile but not a big enough smile that for his dimples to show.

"I'm serious John if you're having second thoughts about being here. . ."

"Do you think I just drove thought all that traffic out there just come here and not do your damn photo shoot."

"No. but. . ." Dave started saying but stop when John stopped him a less than friendly glare.

"I swear you and Randy are two of the most irritation people in the world. I'm going to do your damn photo shoot so stop with the, _'Are you okay? Are you having second thoughts?' _I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry." John said with a smile as the elevator stopped on and the doors opened.

They stepped off the elevator into what looked more like huge walking closet instead of an office.

"Damn there is a lot of clothes and shoes in here." John said as saw racks and racks of clothes and glass shelves lining the walls containing shoes.

"Welcome to wardrobe, John." Dave said with a smile.

"This would be heaven for Randy." John said as he watched people rush around the office pulling things off the racks and shelves.

"Don't mind the mess we just had a lot designers send their summer wardrobe to us for our big summer issue." Dave said as they walked farther into wardrobe.

"I've seen your summer issue. I heard some of the top designers fight hard to get their clothes on cover and main spread."

"Yep. You wouldn't believe some of the things they bribe me with just to get their stuff in my magazine."

"So this must be our new model." A female voice said from behind them.

"Yep." Dave said as they turned around. "Eve this is John Cena. John this is Eve Torres, the head of the wardrobe department."

"Nice to meet you." John said as he held out his hand for Eve to shake.

"He's a lot tall than our last guy." Eve said as she ignored John hand started walking around him to checking him out. "And he's a lot bigger too."

"So can you make adjustments to get the clothes to fit him be for Jeff gets here." Dave said as he tried not to laugh at the look on John's face after Eve completely ignored him.

"I wouldn't be working here if I couldn't" Eve said as she looked at Dave.

"Good."

"Nikki!" Eve yelled. "Morrison!"

"Coming!" John heard two people yell back before seeing two people walking through the many racks of clothes.

"John this is Nikki Belle, she will be getting you measurements."

"Hello, John." Nikki said as she held out her hand.

"Hi." John said as he shook her hand. "Didn't you just threaten to call security on me a few minutes ago upstairs?"

"That would be my sister Brie." Nikki said with a smile.

"Oh."

"John this is John Morrison, JoMo for short. He'll be doing your hair."

"Nice to meet you, John" JoMo said as he held his hand out to John. "Wait don't I know you?"

"I don't think so." John said with a smile as he shook JoMo's hand.

"Hmm. . . Are you sure? Have you ever been to Paris or London?"

"No. I can't say I have."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm. . . weird."

"So Eve where do you want John." Dave said as he noticed how uneasy John was getting while JoMo was questioning him. He would have to ask John about that later.

"Nikki's office." Eve said as she looked over at Nikki. "Nikki after you strip John down and get his measurement sent him over to JoMo."

"JoMo do his hair and have him in my office in thirty minutes."

"Sure thing." JoMo said as he stared at John; still not ready to let go of the fact that he felt like he knew John from somewhere.

"Nikki I need his measurements on my desk in ten minutes." Eve said as she started to walked away. "Everyone get to work.

"I'll see you in a few minutes John." JoMo said as he walked away.

"Come on John. Let get this done before Eve comes back wielding a axe or something. You do not want to get on her bad side." Nikki said with a smile.

"Nikki could I talk to John for a second?" Dave asked.

"Sure. But if you see Eve coming, run like hell." Nikki said with a laugh.

"Will do." Dave said as Nikki walked away.

"So." Dave said as he turned towards John. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I don't think Eve like's me."

"She likes you. She just doesn't have time for small talk when we're on a very tight schedule."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" John said with a small smile.

"You look uncomfortable."

"I'm fine Dave. Just point me in the direction of Nikki's office."

"How about I walk you over there and hang around for a little while."

"I'm sure you have other things to do then babysit me." John said as he looked at Dave.

"I'm not babysitting you. I don't have anything else to do until Jeff gets here so I rather hang around down here than sit in my office and worry about if this month issue is going to get to the printer on time."

"Who's Jeff?"

"He's the artist doing your photo shoot.

"Guy's I hate to rush but time is ticking away!" Nikki yelled from her office.

"Come on before hurricane Eve blows back this way." Dave said as he lead John in the direction of Nikki's office.

* * *

After getting measured, his hair done and fitted with each outfit. John was dressed in a black suit and standing in the elevator with Dave, Eve, Nikki and JoMo; each carrying more clothes in their hands.

"So this is the studio." John said as the elevator stopped in the fifth floor and everyone started walking off the elevator.

"Yep." Dave said as he adjusted the clothes in his hands.

"Nice." John said he looked around the spacious studio.

There were props and people everywhere. And standing in the middle of the rush of people trying to getting the set ready for the photo shoot was Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff." Dave said.

"Hey, Dave." Jeff said as he headed over to the group.

The instance John saw Jeff's face he froze. He had no idea this was the person that Dave was talking about, if he did he would have never came. John quickly stepped away from Dave and followed Eve over to the table where she and Nikki were setting up the clothes and other stuff for the photo shoot.

"They got you doing hard labor now." Jeff said with a laugh as he pointed to the clothes in Dave's hand.

"If you're around Eve she'll put anyone to work, even if you're the person that has the power to fire her." Dave said with a laugh as he handed the clothes off to JoMo.

"You wouldn't survive a day without her." JoMo said with a laugh

"Shouldn't you be over there helping Eve and Nikki." Dave said as he looked at JoMo.

"I'm going, I'm going." JoMo said as he gave Dave and Jeff a little smile and headed over to Eve.

"He's right you know." Jeff said as he pushed his newly dyed blue hair out of his face.

"Shut up Jeff." Dave said with a laugh.

"So how have you been?" Jeff said as he pulled Dave into a quick hug.

"I'm good."

"And Beth?"

"She's good."

"I'll have to come over for dinner sometime."

"Yeah. Beth would really love to see you." Dave said with a smile.

"So where's the model?" Jeff said as he looked around.

John nearly cringed when he heard Jeff say that. He knew he had to face Jeff soon but he was hoping it wouldn't be until after Dave left the room.

"John, come over here." Dave said as he waved him over.

With each step John took he prayed that Jeff didn't remember who he was but there was no chance in hell that Jeff would forget him. And the look on Jeff's face proved it.

"Jeff this is John. . ."

"No fuckin' way. Johnny how the fuck have you been?" Jeff said as a smile lit up his face.

"Hey Jeff." John said with a nervous smile.

"You two know each other?" Dave said as he looked at John than back to Jeff.

"Hell yeah! We were best friends. We went to high school and college together. But a year after we graduated from college we both went our separate ways and over time we lost contact with each other."

"Really? I had no idea you went to college." Dave said as he stared at John.

"Not only did he go to college he was one of the best on the football team." Jeff said with laugh.

"Wow. I learn something knew about you every day." Dave said as he stared at John. He was a little jealous the Jeff knew more about John than he did.

"So how's Mark?"

"Mark?" Dave said as he looked at Jeff.

"His boyfriend." Jeff said as he looked at Dave.

"Actually, we got married." John said as he stared at Jeff trying his best to ignore the shocked look on Dave's face.

"Shut the fuck up, you two got married!" Jeff said with a laugh.

"Yeah a few years ago."

"Wow. I honestly didn't think you two would make it pass college. I mean him being your engineer professor and all but now that I look back on it you two were made to be together."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing John was married. Over the year that Dave known him, John ever wore a ring on his finger or even hinted at being married. What husband would let their husband go off and sell their body for money? Unless John husband didn't know what John was doing.

"Oh shit." Dave whispered.

"What's wrong Dave?" Jeff said as he looked over at him.

"Umm, nothing. Can we get this photo shoot started?"

"Yeah give me a few seconds let me get my laptop set up" Jeff said as he walk away from the two.

"Does he know?" Dave whispered as he leaned over to John.

"Does who know what?" John whispered back."

"Does your husband know what you do?"

"Why would that matter to you?" John asked as he looked around the studio to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"If your husband don't know what you're doing and finds out about it he can tell anyone that will listen." Dave said with a sharp whisper. "And everyone that you slept with for. . ."

"Calm the fuck down." John said cutting Dave sentence short. "You don't have to worry about him tell anyone anything about what I do."

"How do you know?"

"Dave you are killing me with your fucking question." John said in a sharp whisper as his temper started to take over. "Shut the fuck up. If anyone finds out about what I do it will be because they overheard you talking about it, so shut the fuck up."

"Okay guy's I'm ready. " Jeff said as he turned to face everyone.

"It's about damn time." John said as he started to walk over to Jeff but was stop by Dave's hand on his arm.

"We'll talk about this later." Dave said as he stared into John's eyes.

"No we will not because there is nothing else to talk about." John said as he pulled his arm out of Dave's hold and headed over to Jeff.

"Dammit." Dave whispered as he stared after John.

"Mr. Batista." Brie said as she stepped off the elevator

"Yeah Brie." Dave said as he turned to face her.

"There's a designer on the phone that would like to talk to you about having his clothes in next month's issue."

"Alright." Dave said as he glanced over at John on more time before following Brie to the elevator.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Dave finally hung up his phone after worked out a deal with the new designer. Dave looked at his watch and saw he had only ten minutes until the meeting with the writer and editors.

"Brie!" Dave yelled

"Yes." She said as she walked in his office.

"Call the writers and editors and remind them that they need to be in the conference room in ten minutes."

"Yes. Sir."

"Do you know if the photo shoot is over yet?"

"It's over. Morrison is on his way up with the photos."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brie said as she turned to leave the room nearly bumping into JoMo.

"Sorry Brie. I didn't see you standing there." JoMo said as he stepped aside so Brie could leave the room."

"It's okay." She said as she flashed him a smile before leaving out of the room.

"Here you go Dave." JoMo said as closed the door and handed Dave a manila envelope.

"Is this the only envelope?" Dave said as he took it from JoMo.

"That's all Jeff gave me before he left. He said he'll call you later."

"This can't be all the photos. Don't tell me John gave Jeff a hard time."

"I couldn't tell you, I left the studio a little after you left. When I got back down there the shoot was over, John was gone and Jeff was leaving."

"Shit. Here you look at them." Dave said as handed the envelope back to JoMo."

"Okay." JoMo said as he took the envelope from Dave and opened it.

"Are they bad?" Dave said as he stared at JoMo's face looking for some type of sign if the photos were good or bad.

"They're not good." JoMo said as he pulled more photo's out of the envelop.

"Dammit! How bad are they? Can they be used?"

"They're not bad." JoMo said as he pulled the rest of the photos out and laid them on the desk in front of Dave. "They're fucking awesome."

"Wow." Dave said as he looked at the photos of John. "He looks amazing."

In some of the photos John was smiling, which showed off he dimples and in other he had a slight frown on his face. But the thing that stood out more than anything was the intense, passionate and somewhat sad look in John's eyes.

"I knew it." JoMo said as he picked up one of the photos.

"Knew what?" Dave said as he looked up at JoMo.

"I knew I met John before." JoMo said with a laugh. "When I was a full time model, John and I walked a few shows together in Paris and New York during fashion week."

"Are you sure this is the same guy?"

"Yep. He put on a few extra pounds of muscle and his hair is a little shorter but that's the same guy. You didn't know he modeled?"

"I had no idea."

"What you do pick him up off the streets?" JoMo said with a laugh.

"No." Dave knew he couldn't tell JoMo that he met John at bar and they when to a hotel and had sex. So he came up with the best lie he could. "He's a friend of a friend."

"Oh. Well I guess you got lucky. John is, in my opinion is one of the best."

"Hmm. . . Why would he lie about not knowing you?" Dave said as he looked at the photo.

"Maybe he didn't lie. I mean we never really talked to each other. He was always the top male model for whoever we were modeling for at the time and when you're a model fighting for the top spot you to don't make friends with the person you're fighting against." JoMo said as he looked at another photo.

"So you didn't like him?"

"Actually I did like him. As much as I wanted his spot in the modeling world I wanted him even more."

"So you were attracted to him?"

"Hell yeah I was attracted to him. Look at him, he's fucking hot."JoMo said with a laugh as he pointed at the pictures. "But after I found out he was in a serious relationship and then I saw who he was in a relationship with I kept my distant because I really didn't want to get my ass kicked by his boyfriend."

"His boyfriend was that badass?"

"His boyfriend was the definition of badass."

"Damn."

"Damn is right. His boyfriend was a college professor but he looked more like a member of a biker gang."

"What was his name?" Dave asked, hoping that JoMo wasn't talking about the same guy John is married to.

"Umm. . . something like Max or Mike."

"Mark!" Dave said a little too loud.

"Yeah that's it. Do you know him?"

"Umm. . .no. John was telling Jeff he married a guy named Mark so I figured it the same guy." Dave mumbled. He knew if Mark was as badass as JoMo said then there is no way Mark knows what John does after dark.

"They got married. Wow." JoMo said as he picked up another picture. "Damn. It's so cool to see Felix modeling again."

"Felix?"

"Yeah. We had fifty models in our group at one of the fashion week shows and like ten of us were named John so some of the female models gave us each nicknames. I got JoMo and somehow one of the female models found out that John's middle name was Felix. So we all started calling him Felix."

"Interesting." Dave said as he looked at other photo then back to JoMo. "So I take it he stopped model."

"Yeah. I heard he stopped like four years after I did."

"Do you know why he stopped?"

"I heard he had a mental break down during a photo shoot."

"Really?" Dave said in shock.

"Yep. One of the guys that John and I use to model with told me John was getting his hair done for the shoot and out of nowhere John started crying. No one could get him to stop crying but lucky John had a friend there with him, the friend was able to calm him down but John didn't want to do the photo shoot. So he walked away from the shoot and his career."

Dave was shocked by what JoMo told him about John. Dave knew there was a lot more to John than what John was telling him. But Dave never expected that John was an ex-model that suffered a mental break down.

"Mr. Batista." Brie said as she opened he office door.

"Yes, Brie?"

"The editors and writers are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Okay thank Brie."

"I better go before Eve find out I'm still in the building and make me come to the meeting."

"You're skipping the meeting? Why?"

"I have a date in like two hours and I need to get ready for it." JoMo said with a smile.

"And Eve said you can leave early?"

"Yep."

"So when were you going to ask me if you could skip the meeting? You know I am the man that hired you and can fire you."

"Are you really willing to take time out of your busy life to fire me and then go through tons of resumes and sit through tons of interviews just to hire someone that can do my job half as good as I can?"

"Damn just you talking about it make me want to fall asleep."

"Don't worry boss I'll be at the next meeting." JoMo said with a laugh.

"You better be."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow Dave." JoMo said as he headed out of Dave's office.

"Bye." Dave said as he looked down at John's photos again. Dave knew he had to go see John after the meeting. He had so many questions to ask John and he hoped none of the answers led to the world finding out about their affair.

**Note:** For the next chapter you guys are going to learn more about John, Randy & John's husband Mark.

**Don't Forget To Review!**

**Sidenote: **The poll is still up for Then & Now. So go to my profile page and vote.


End file.
